Women
by fanta-faerie
Summary: Eniwa looked from side to side down the street. Where was that girl? He rolled his eyes. She spent practically all night yesterday telling him to not be late, to be there at five sharp and then she turns out to be late. It was so like her.


Eniwa looked from side to side down the street. Where was that girl? He rolled his eyes. She spent practically all night yesterday telling him to not be late, to be there at five sharp and then _she _turns out to be late.

It was so like her.

She really was a complete idiot. But for some reason, he couldn't help but like her. He suspected it was the eyes...those eyes that were always filled with some emotion. Usually odd ones. REALLY odd ones.

And that brought him to another point. She was so...annoying. No, that was the wrong word. Annoying was a little bit too strong. But just a little. Like, a millimeter. Maybe. She could turn the most horrible situations into the weirdest things...like the episode with the chopsticks in the nose? And to a guy that had almost killed all three of them! Weird...

He shoved his hands into his pockets. Where _was _she? Someone tapped him on the shoulder. Sighing, he turned around, expecting it to be her, fully intending to let loose.

It wasn't.

Instead, it was a different girl, one that was actually dressed like a girl, with long hair half tied up. Needless to say, she was very pretty. Not that Eniwa cared much. She would kill him if he so much _looked _at a different girl.

"Um, do you know how to get to..." The girl started talking. And talking. And talking.

Eniwa sighed, and cut her off. This kid, whoever she was, was just like her. "Yeah, just go down this street and take a..." He started explaining. But then he trailed off.

She was laughing. At _him. _First it was a smile, then a small chuckle, and now, a full blown out, "Bwhahahahahaha!"

He stared at her. She pointed at him, shaking with laughter. "You!" She gasped out. "You don't even recognize me!"

He looked at her and slowly started edging away. People were staring as she completely doubled over in laughter.

She straightened up, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes and looked at him. "Stupid." She laughed. She looked at him again. "You really don't recognize me!"

That's when Eniwa looked at her again. Wait a second...

_"Aizawa?"_

"Yup!" She grinned. "It's me! Wow, this is great! I never thought that you so totally wouldn't recognize me!"

Eniwa stared at her. She was dressed like a girl. A girl. Which she was. Which was NOT what everyone else on the basketball team thought she was. He was furious.

"Come on." He growled.

"Eh?" She smiled at him. "Where are we going?"

"Shopping." He said tersely.

"Oh, cool!" Aizawa said excitedly. "I love shopping!" She kept on babbling until they reached the store. Then, in the middle of a sentence she stopped. "Eniwa?" She asked confusedly.

"What?"

"This is...this is a guy's clothing store."

"Well, yeah." He said, staring at her like she was nuts. Which he was starting to think she was. "We have to buy you some clothes so you can change out of _that._"

She stared at him for a second. "What?"

"If one of the guys see me with a girl they'll kill me." Eniwa said. "So you have to change. Now."

Aizawa just stared at him, different emotions flickering across her face. Then she hoisted up her purse and thwacked him across the head. "You...you...you JERK!" She yelled. "Did you know that I got up at SIX to get ready for this?" She hit him with the purse again. "Which I would have expected you to NOTICE considering we share the same DORM!!"

Actually, Eniwa hadn't noticed. Not at all. He was more worried about the Math test they had next week.

"You JERK!" She yelled again. She made to hit him with the purse again, but this time he grabbed it before she could.

"God, chill!" He said to her, holding the purse above her head. "If you really don't want to go in, we don't have to."

"Okay!" She grinned at him, suddenly happy again. She grabbed his arm and dragged him down the street.

Eniwa just shook his head. Women. He would never understand them.

--

Hey!! I LOVE this series like anything...it's so awesome and funny!! This part just really struck me, and I know I kinda changed the ending a bit, but...oh well! Anyway, read and review!!

Fanta-Faerie


End file.
